godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater - Solace - Volume 1 - Segment 21
<< Previous Segment ---- Green Purebreeds "Tick. Tock." I can hear the voice of C as I wake up, when I turn towards the pale girl, she smirks. "It's ticking, don't forget the deadline." It takes a few moments to get my head in order, then notice that she doesn't seem to move. Rather, waiting for me reply apparently. So I get up and search for the tablet, but I can't find it. When I start to look around more frantically, I can hear C snickering. When I turn towards her, she holds the tablet in one hand, while sporting an evil smirk. "You would like to have this, don't you?" She practically taunts me, but I just cross my arms. "What's the point?" C's smirk turns into a malicious grin, but my only reaction is a frown. Just leave already you bastard. "If you manage to get the card to Lindow, I'll give you something better." C laughs as she throws the tablet back to me. -Like?- I glare at her, being annoyed treated like a plaything. -Why should I ever do it anyways? You can't force me to either ways.- "Aren't you fed up with this?" The pale girl continues on, unhinged by my defiance. "You're unlike them. No one can be like you, Sierra." -Get to the point.- "I see you lack motivation." She playfully shakes her head while shrugging. "Apparently, you don't care about me revealing some very crucial information anymore." C plays on further and I just roll my eyes. "But." With a smirk she stops. -But?- I ask, as close to a half minute passed and apparently she was waiting for me to take the bait. "What if..." She playfully elongates the last syllable, before smiling at me genuinely. "I'll give you a voice?" -What?- It took me some minutes to understand what she just said, even then I found that impossible. But then, in this world there are many more weird things. -How?- "I want Lindow. You want your voice." With that C starts humming in her awful voice as she stands up and wants to leave my room. "Plus if you get Soma too, I'll also tell my goals." ---- "Ah." Lindow calls as he spots us on top of a hill near the city. Me and Alisa were brought there beforehand to join up with our units leader for a mission. We've been escorting some researches that were in charge of tracking the evolved Chi-You and the leads point towards this area filled with offices and churches. I was leaning on my Chupacabra while waiting for him, on the other hand Alisa was busy playing with her hair with her right hands fingers and holding her God Arc the whole time. Although we've been here for roughly a quarter hour, she doesn't seem to be fatigued at all. Not to mention she's holding a weapon that very much looks like a mini-gun. I could have sworn she had a blade. But come one! Why does she get a mini-gun?! "I'm working with you two today, I'll try not to get in your way, so don't mind me." Lindow turns towards each of us, while holding his own weapon leisurely over his shoulder. I frown with irritation, seeing how cool they look with their own weapons. "If you ask me, Old-Types should just stick to what Old-Types are capable of doing." Alisa claims with confidence and mild annoyance in her voice, however Lindow simply laughs that off. "Well, then. I'll see what I can do to live up to your expectations!" He says that while walking up close to the russian girl and he places his free hand over her right shoulder encouragingly. However, Alisa shrieks in fright and jumps back off a distance in response. Lindow is so baffled by that, that he just stares ahead in wonder, then to his still extended left hand. "Whoa..." Our leader utters. "I can see you really can't stand me..." He says that half joking and half sad. "Ah..." Alisa seems a bit off, even flustered. "I-I'm sorry!" Her eyes are darting back and forth, something upset her quite a bit. "It's nothing." She calls and her free hand shots up to her head. "I'm fine..." The russian claims, but I can see her eyes shut and teeth gritted. Denial is the first sign... So they say. "Just kidding." Lindow laughs it away again, then stops for a moment. "Hmm..." He humms theatrically. "Let's see..." Then momentarily, he looks up at the sky. "Listen up, Alisa. When things get chaotic, look up at the sky. Then find a cloud that looks like an animal. That will help you to chill. Until then, stay here. That's an order. Afterwards, I want you to join us over there. Got that?" Well, that's Lindow for you. "B-but!" Alisa stutters surprised. "Why should I do such a thing?" Apparently she was too surprised by such an order. "Just look for a cloud." Our leader repeats himself with a calm smile. "Okay?" Then he turns towards me. "All right Sierra, we're going on ahead." With that Lindow jumps down from the small hill. I turn towards the russian girl, who is diligently looking for a cloud. Then, I jump down too to join him. Is... she fine if we just leave here there? "There's something about that kid..." The God Eater beside me starts with a sigh. "She seems to have a lot of baggage." In more ways than one... "Still, these days..." Lindow pauses for a moment as he recalls something. "Who doesn't have some kind of tragedy in their lives?" Then he stops and waits until I catch up with him. "Since you're in a position similar like her... Try to look out for Alisa. All right?" He asks me and while I do roll my eyes, in the end I nod in consent. "Cool." He puts his left hand on my right shoulder with a smile. We then hear the girl jump down from the small hill and join us. "Come on, then!" Lindow turns around sporting a large smile while leading us deeper into the concrete jungles remains. "Remember to stay out of my way." She calls coolly and marches to the front of our small squad. I turn towards Lindow, who smiles only and nods to the request. "That means you two." The girl glares at me for a few seconds, then decides to finally take out lead. I just shrug and want this mission to be done as fast as possible. It takes a few minutes to reach out target. The Chi-You we've been hunting was found on the top side of a 6 story building waiting with the large wing-arms crossed. What the? Was it waiting for us? Why? I turn towards Lindow, but he is already high on alert. Our leader nods at me while taking a few steps forwards to meet up with the russian girl. In the meantime I try to sharpen my ears, as something caught my senses a few moments ago. "Alisa." "I know." She responds. "I don't think it's alone." "Then it's an ambush most probably." Lindow confirms our suspicion. "It's not going to be one." The girl lifts her weapon and aims it at the Chi-You. A few seconds later a rapid fire series of blazing shots burst from the spinning barrels of the mini-gun, but they glance off ineffectively from the avians hardened feathers. In response, the Aragami uncrosses the wing-arms, but doesn't move from it's spot. "Is it still trying to lure us in?" Alisa chuckles, as she fiddles around with her weapon for a few seconds. "Naive!" She fires a single shot from her God Arc, but it defying everything goes straight up from the muzzle in 90 degrees. After a few meters the shot then turns into a half diameter blazing orb. What the?! What did she do? Me and the Chi-You are eyeing the orb with interest, while from the corner of my eyes I can see Lindow smirking. Alisa on the other hand waits patiently for a reason. Then, roughly after a few seconds passed from the forming of the orb a barrage of shots explode from within it, raining down on the Aragami. The Avian lifts the wings up to block the incoming shower, but this is the moment the russian was waiting for. She fires a powerful shot from her God Arc, aimed at the chest of the beast with the intent of taking it out. However, in the last second the Chi-You performs a small jump and kicks the blast. While the feet got singed from the exploding shot, it's not something that will hinder it apparently. "Tch." Alisa grunts as she twists the handle of her God Arc. To my surprise the barrel of her Mini-gun starts to shrink, slide back and becoming even more compact. On the other hand on the underside her weapon the blade starts to expand and slide outwards. In a few seconds her God Arc changed from gun to blade form. Awesome!!! I'm cheering mentally, before cursing inwardly because of the jealousy. Lindow notices my disapproval of the situation, then walks to me to calm the situation. "Alisa is a New-Type as you have heard. That means, her weapon combines both Gun and Blade parts as you could see." Everyone gets the cool stuff, only I'm with this slab of sharp iron... The Chi-You on the top floor the roars and from nearby another one responds. We instantly brace ourselves as apparently the Aragami gave up on the ambush and decide to duke it out. Out of the wall, two floors below the Chi-You a second one bursts from and falls to the ground before us. Alisa is already on the move, rushing in by the time the newcomer stands up to perform the standard Chi-You taunt. Her blade swings down hard on the extended wings gigantic clawed fingers leaving a deep gush, which sprays blood from the wound. As the avian pulls back the limb in pain, she follows up by thrusting her weapon straight into the chest of the beast impaling one of the small, regular arms of the semi-humanoid Aragami. Isn't that how Soma taught me? Distract it, then disable the protection of the core? By the time the Chi-You lashed out in anger, the girl wasn't there anymore as she already circled to the back of the flier. There she raised her weapon and twisted the handle of the God Arc. At that point the blade lifted and the barrel of the gun extended itself, but the weapon wasn't changing form. Not completely. What the? A flaming explosion rocked the legs of the avian, bursting from the muzzle of the half transformed God Arc. It was followed by two more before the Chi-You spun around defensively, pelting its surrounding with its own small caliber bombs. A few of them came close to Alisa, but she had already raised the shield of her God Arc as protection. What was that? "That's a new one." Even Lindow commented, seeing that display. When the small dust cloud from the explosion settled, we could see that the Chi-Yous legs were unbound by the powerful force of the explosions. The beast roared and slammed the wing-arms into the ground furiously as a response. "It's called Impulse Edge." Alisa explained to us, while holding up her blade defensively in front of her in order to react as fast as possible to any incoming threat. "My God Arc is capable of releasing raw Oracle Cell energy in the form of an explosion, but since it's not controlled it consumes a lot of Oracle Cells and drains a bit of my stamina." The beast was cupping the giant clawed hands at the side, gathering force for a powerful attack. "But to be able to have all that packed into a single weapon. Fenrir sure outdid himself this time." Lindow smiled pleased, awaiting how the girl will handle this. "That's natural." Alisa lowered her shield, after blocking a fully charged explosive blast from the avian. "After all, I'm the first New-Type." Show off... "So, how did you do that with the bullet?" Lindow asked as the avian rushed the girl. It's not like he was trying to distract her, but it seemed like the russian was handling herself quite well, even able to have conversation normally. On the meantime we both were keeping an eye on the other, especially me since that Chi-You was eyeing me the most for some reason. Come to think of it. Why isn't that one throwing us bombs or the big explosive balls? It's just standing there and watching as we destroy its kin. "New and improved Oracle Bullet Technology. I'm running the prototype formula so far, but soon even the Old-Types will have access to this level of customization ability." She said, while avoiding a back hand swipe from the avian and digging her God Arc into the claws injuring them even further. "Albeit there is a catch for me to it." "As in?" Lindow wondered as he saw how easily it seemed for her to keep the Chi-You at bay, hacking away one at a time at the arms in order to stop the forming of the energy bombs or balls. "Compared to Old-Type God Eaters, who have solely gun parts, my weapon is inferior." "Oh?" Lindow voiced both of our surprise. Inferior? You can shoot and hack away! How is that inferior? "My God Arc can't restore its own Oracle Cells unlike any other ranged type, nor is it possible to use manufactured bullets. But despite all this, being the user of a New-Type God Arc, well this comes with perks too." Alisa leaned back avoiding another furious swipe, which then seemed to drive the flier to the brink of madness. It swung down the mighty wing-arms with such a force a smaller quake was resulting from that, but the follow-up was even harder. A massive explosion centered in front of the Chi-You. But, Alisa was already on the side of the avian, with her God Arc raised and the Predator summoned from within. The black maw tore into the claws as the explosion subseeds and even off a couple of the clawed fingers as they shut close. Alisa then quickly retracted the released form and jumped away to safety as the avian roared in anger once again. "The true perk of a New-Type are these." She shifted her weapon once again into gun form and jumped over an incoming lunge attack of the Chi-You. "The researchers decided to call it, Aragami Bullet." She said, bracing herself as the weapon of her started to change in gun form once again. The shield parts on the side of her God Arc expanded to the side ways to help her brace the impact, before she let loose the signature move of the Chi-You, a concentrated ball of explosive. "As a New-Type devours an Aragami, the energy collected and is transformed into a short time duration bullet. Each bullet has a single use, but depending on the enemy and the amount of energy collected different type and number of Aragami bullets can be gathered." I know it! That's cheating!! "Well, you're still the only New-Type around Alisa." Lindow noted as he was the Chi-You being blasted back and even dazed by the powerful attack. "However I have to admit, that sure is convenient." "It takes skill to master a New-Type God Arc." She said proudly as she fired off a volley of shots. Each rising into the air and turning into blazing orbs. The Chi-You was running at her in rage, when the first one started to pour the raining shots. Which was followed by the rest soon enough. In a couple of moments the beast was unable to stand ground, with the head and wings unbound in mere moments. "It also has much stricter condition of becoming a match." We watched as the russian girl walked to the immobilized Aragami, raised her God Arc and used the Predator form to smash into the upper body of the beast. In a few moments she had already ripped the core of it out, and the body started to slump together and disintegrate slowly. "As I said, don't get in my way Old-Types." Alisa used her right hand to twirl her hair as she flicked it to the side with a move of her head. I don't know which one is bigger... Her Ego, or the half exposed breasts? Never mind, the former definitely. "Good Job. Now then the other one is different, you two should work as a team." Lindow said to us, while still keeping an eye on our initial target. "With an Old-Type? This mute girl is going to just hinder me." Alisa practically freaked out by the idea and I glared at her daggers. "Sierra might not be able to have a conversation with us, but she understands just fine. She is mute and not deaf or stupid." Lindow tried to calm the situation, but the two of us were still playing the glaring game. "That was an order to work together." He said as a finish and I winced and nodded. "Besides, she isn't an Old-Type either." "Is not?" Alisa eyed me, then my weapon. Finally she connected the dots as she noticed that my God Arc is outfitted with the Control Armlet and not me. I felt being dissected by her gaze, but let her do so. "Then what is she?" "An Irregular. She wields a powerful prototype weapon, you could think that she is your senior as some of the God Arc functions are similar to her originals." Lindow said with a smile and I could practically feel the surprise of Alisa. "B-but!" The girl stuttered, as her eyes started to dart back and forth. "I'm the first!" What does it matter? I'm more worried about that Chi-You. It's still just glaring at me and doing nothing. "Now, now. Alisa." Lindow walked close and wanted to calm her, but as the girl backed away, he recalled what happened a short while ago. So instead he opted to do the next best thing. "You're still the first New-Type, but for everything new there is bound to be something prior." "I..." The russian girl then sighed and became much composed. "Understand. I was just distracted." She walked to me and stared at me from up close. "But I still don't need help to deal with a Chi-You." "That one almost killed Sierra." Lindow added and I winced, he didn't have to say that part. "It also almost killed three veteran God Eaters in the last mission when we confronted it." He saw my reaction, but continued on nevertheless. "I wouldn't underestimate it as a threat since you saw how resilient it became to gun shots." "An Aragami is a danger to all life forms, that will never change." The girl raised her weapon at the top, where our target was still waiting patiently. She then braced herself as the God Arc once again shifted into a mode to release a powerful Aragami Bullet. The explosive shot connected with the roof just under the feet of the Aragami where it stood moments ago and exploded. However in the next moments the flier was already on the ground and was recovering slowly. Alisa grunted in frustration as she let loose another half dozen shots into the sky to fill the area with burning embers of destruction moments later. However, what she didn't expect was that the Chi-You immediately darted at us. We separated quickly enough, but the beast didn't let up on the chase of the russian. It was much faster compared to the previously beater avian, and despite Alisa was able to read the movements and block the attacks, there was a lot more power behind each strike. It was in that moment the orbs burst open and flooded the area with a rain of fire and destruction. That was the point where I couldn't do anything, but helplessly watch with Lindow. The incoming hail of shots blocked our access to help her and she was hard pressed by Chi-You, which was apparently completely unaffected by the whole destruction raining around it. In the end the beast just reached out and ripped the weapon from the girls hands and throws it aside. Albeit Alisa was still shielded by the large body of the Aragami, she was now pretty much sentenced to death. Then with gritted teeth, she quickly slid underneath the body of the flier and out into the last seconds of the blazing rain. By the time she did recover her God Arc, her body had taken more than enough damage to almost give up and go unconscious. Still she was still able to spot an incoming powerful spinning kick from the Chi-You. With the last ounce of her strength, the russian girl lifted her God Arc, but couldn't summon the shield in time. While that did reduce the power of the incoming attack somewhat, the weapon slammed into her battered body and she was sent skidding on the ground with her back. "Take care of Alisa!" Lindow shouted to me as he took up stance between us and the Chi-You. I wanted her to be knocked down a peg or two, but not dead... --- End of Chapter 2016,06,21 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic